Top Infinite Reasons to Stay Away From Slytherins
by Ch4ron
Summary: DH spoilers! Harry Potter had it freaking EASY at Hogwarts. Albus Potter has to deal with Scorpius Malfoy, being his 'best friend', and ending up the cute little nice guy who found out nothing good ever seems to follow a Slytherin.
1. From Sheep To Snake

**A/N:** Yeah, the fic has Dealthy Hallows spoilers, so watch out!

It starts off after the epilogue, 19 yrs. after the Final Battle, and yes, it **IS** Scorpius x Albus, so if you're not into slash then no burns and just leave the fic alone. If you're reading BECAUSE it's ScorpxAlbus, bear with me, because the second chapter will be more interesting for you slash fans. I mean, they're only 11 right now, come on, I'm not writng a pedo fic xD. So yeah, the fic will go through all their years at Hogwarts, they won'y stay 11 for more than a chapter and a half before we step ahead a little into the future.

Rated T for a little language and slight suggestive adult themes in first few chapers but may change to M in the future due to adult themes, stronger coarse language, and some violence. Adult themes won't be too graphic, but just to make sure and all, it may change.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own or any of the characters or content written by JK Rowling in the Harry Potter series which pwns the world.

**Chapter 1 **

A wave of whispers and murmurs followed three friends up and down the Hogwarts express, luggage in tow, owls (in the girl's case, a cat) wide eyed and staring from their cages. It never seemed to age, the Hogwarts express, even with the many years it had made its journey to that famous magical school. Voices surrounded them, inaudible, mostly, and shushing as the pack of youngsters strolled past. However, the less courteous and much louder of the children spoke words that young Albus Potter could eventually wrestle into his ears-

"That's James Potter- and his brother!"

"The Weasly kid, too-"

"Harry Potter...my parents said…against the Dark Lord…"

"_Harry_ _Potter_!"

Albus sniffled and shifted closer to James, who, with a smile of perfect pearly whites (very un-British of him), waved to his classmates. His brother wore the pride of his father's fame much like a prefect badge. As Albus grew older, he'd see that. In time, he'd see just how much of a cocky little prick his brother could be. As of then, he wasn't quite at 'cocky little prick' yet, more just mildly coasting at 'snot'.

Little Albus wrung his hands together nervously, feeling very alone even with James and Rose. He also was feeling every square centimeter of his plainly-clothed body being scrutinized by hungry eyes. Hungry eyes of children who, countless times, had been told the epic story of Harry Potter and his friends, a story so magical it seemed to belong in _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ or _Mother Goose_. So much like a gripping fairy tale, but made all that more fascinating in the sense that it really did happen, and Harry Potter's kin were just before them as living proof.

"Hi, hi there! Yeah, I'm James Potter. Oi, Albus! Come say 'hello'!"

"Not now…"

"Annnd here we go!" James opened the door to their own booth, letting the others in with a twinge of Gryffindor chivalry as Albus, Rose, and himself took their seats. "Carmina Vera said she'd join us-"

Just as they had gotten seated, the door glided open again, James ready to greet his friend from the previous year. They hadn't gotten along well at first, but James's charm had gotten to her.

It got to every girl, eventually.

Except Rose. Her mother was the vision of what a strong woman should be. She was raised immune to raging hormones and boys' winning smiles. Usually.

But, alas, the child that walked in wasn't the giggly brunette Hufflepuff girl, but a very blonde, and very lost, Scorpius Malfoy.

"Oh- I…"

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Don't got any _Slytherin_ _pals _to room with?" James taunted almost cruelly, wearing a look of twisted joy in bashing the son of his father's enemy. They hadn't even met, though, unfortunately, the past of their parents trickled down to them. James radiated contempt, unwelcoming towards Scorpius. Nothing more needed be said. Stinging with the pain of James's words, as if whipped at, he backed up a cautious step.

James's owl even screeched in its cage.

Albus opened his mouth, but nothing came.

_You can stay, you know… _

"Sorry, Scorp, this is a Death Eater-free zone, how about you hightail yourself out and find some kids with Voldemort-loving parents. Like yours." James stood up, grinning widely. It wasn't a happy grin.

"I- sorry. I'll just leave, then." Scorpius blinked at the three of them. James, Rosie, horrified, but unable to stand up to James, and that weird kid with the blank stare and his mouth hanging open as if he'd forgotten how to breathe properly. Without another word, Malfoy turned quietly and left just as soon as he came, eyes looking for someone he knew, someone his father had introduced him to through his old friends…

But he had none. Nobody wanted to be friends with the spawn of a Death Eater family, not in these precious, peaceful times, not even Slytherins…

"That was _not_ funny, James!" Rose squealed as soon as the door shut, trying to quiet her friend who was howling with laughter, as if that was just what his famed daddy would have wanted.

"Oh, come on, Rose! You know who his dad is!" said James, casting a smirk to Albus, who rapidly lost confidence in his sibling. With every laugh James seemed more and more…

"Like a Slytherin..." Rose grumbled. "You laugh, but sometimes it seems like _you_ should have been sorted into Slytherin…"

"Aw, Rosie, don't say that-"

"It's true, and…" Their voices drifted away from Albus who, pensively, stared out the window. Scorpius seemed much less like his father. James didn't seem to see what Albus had seen, and it frustrated him just slightly as he took pity on the first-year Malfoy boy. That there was much less iciness to Scorpius, much less sinister anger than in his father, and the child more so held an air of confusion, loneliness, and neglect. After all, what kid knew what path to travel when his own father, pinnacle of guidance, was so conflicted himself?

Almost all the Malfoy lot had been Death Eaters, and the Dark Lord had been vanquished, Harry Potter's gang had saved Draco's life, but the family tradition, and somehow the other side seemed so right…

What resulted was a teen who had no direction. And _his _kid had no direction, either. No friends. Nothing but pure blood and a name that seemed to ooze and drip lethal venom.

_Scorpius Malfoy. _

Soon, Albus came to realize he was frowning, and shook it off as the candy trolley rolled up to their small quarters. He just wanted a nice big chocolate frog to take his mind off anything Slytherin, anything to do with Scorpius Malfoy and his father's troubled past.

All he wanted to do was get that sorting _over _with so he could join his brother and, surely, Rosie at the Gryffindor table…

-------

"FIIIIST YERS! O'ER HERE! FIIIIRST YERS!" A grayed and much older Rubius Hagrid waved over all the tiniest of the Hogwarts soon-to-be students, his 'girlfriend' (never officially married, those two) and former Beuxbatons headmistress, Olympe Maxime, readying the boats that would carry dozens of first years over to be sorted into Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, or Slytherin, the ancient houses, the houses they'd belong to for seven gushing-with-magic years.

Many more students attended Hogwarts than when Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, attended. However, through the crowd, an intimidated Albus caught sight of a streak of blonde in the crowd, deep blue eyes, and then-

"Albus! Lil' Albus Potter! C'mere and give ol' Hagrid a proper 'Hello' will ya?" Before Albus could react he was breathing in the smell of raw meat, fish, dodgy cologne, and a very odd fragrance that was somehow unique only to Hagrid. He choked as he was forced into a vicegrip embrace.

"Hi." He squeaked, brushing off his brand new robes as Hagrid set him free. Something about Hagrid had always bothered him, just a little. He was a wonderfully nice guy, but, Merlin's beard, he was just so _loud_ and _big_ and _dull_, sometimes. Plus, Albus was just much more…well…appreciative of his personal space and ability to expand his lungs.

An unexpected feeling of regret complained in his gut as Albus looked back to catch a sighting of Scorpius, still remembering clearly in his mind the painful feeling of being rejected plastered over the surefire Slytherin's face as James laughed right at him. He'd tried to conceal his wanting to join them, but Albus had seen it clear as day. Maybe James and Rose didn't, but he did. Scorpius had so much in his eyes, so much easily read emotion that no one else seemed to catch on to. Maybe he could apologize for his brother, make up for some of his cruelty…

"Albus? Aren't you comin'?"

"Oh. Right, Hagrid. Sorry." Albus forced a sheepish smile, making his way onto the boat and towards Hogwarts.

-------

"First, and foremost, I would like to welcome all of our students back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…"

Headmistress McGonagall had retired years before, leaving her position to a woman he'd never heard of. A stranger. Professor Witwikki. Somehow, Albus was comforted at having such an important person at Hogwarts being unattached to his father's previous endeavors. A clean slate. No more, 'Aaah, another Potter's or 'Oh, yes, Harry and Ginny's child's. An impression for him to make all on his own!

"Albus. Psst. _Albus!_" His robes were tugged on by a stern ivory-skinned hand, a familiar freckled face bursting out from the many others around him. Rose furrowed her eyebrows, pursed her lips, and looked so freakishly like her mother that Albus jumped and wanted to reply, 'I swear, Mrs. Weasly, I didn't do it!'

"Oh. Hi, Rose…" Said Albus in a half-baked response.

"What? Where have you _been_? And who're you looking for?" Another tug on his robes.

"What?" He was still searching. Blonde hair, blue eyes…

"What, what?"

"…And now, for the sorting!" Rows of first years started forward down the isles between the massive tables, ready to be sorted. Albus was so deep in his quest to find that same someone, he almost forgot to walk with them, shoved into the crowd.

"Sorry, sorry…" He mumbled as he snapped back to the fantasy world around him, candles warmly glittering in mid-air, a night sky glowing with billions of stars on the ceiling above him, and hundreds of be-robed students beaming at the first years (some poking fun at the mini-ness), picking which ones they wanted in their house. Albus even swore he caught James giving him a thumbs up as he shuffled with the other first years towards their own table.

This was it…

"Emily Abbott…Hufflepuff!"

"Abbot, that's a very old wizarding name, I've read of some famous Abbots in _Hogwarts, A History._ My mum lent it to me…" Albus tuned Rose out. It was quite easy, actually, once he'd successfully done it for the hundredth time. He could often make it as if the little redheaded brainiac wasn't even there. It was a talent.

_Dad said my opinion counts, that the hat will listen to me, too…_Albus thought hastily, again controlled by his constant mind's whirring.

"Rosmerta Applebaum…Ravenclaw!"

Anything but Slytherin…

"Trisha Callisto…Ravenclaw!"

Suddenly, Albus wondered, what was so bad about Slytherin? Being in Slytherin didn't make him a bad person, and Scorpius hardly seemed cold-hearted at all…

"Scorpius Malfoy…" Albus jumped in his seat, gaining awkward stares from his fellow first-years. At the name 'Malfoy', many took immediate watch. A long row of teachers, most of whom recalled the family's history, watched on with both curious and grave eyes, waiting to see what would become of Draco Malfoy's son. Most curious of all appeared to be Professor Neville Longbottom, whose gaze pierced the boy on the sorting stool with raw intensity.

The hat was lowered towards the young child's head, all eyes on Scorpius, who stared ahead stonily, blocking out the whispers of his family's past. No emotion. Just a boy, on a stool, with a hat.

Lower, lower the hat came, and just before it could even touch…

"Slytherin!" Mouths gaped and eyes bulged as the hat had chosen young Scorpius's fate without even having to touch a hair on his head. Teachers recoiled into their seats, exchanging knowing glances…

"Just like his father…"

"Just like a Malfoy…"

Without a look of either pride or disappointment, Scorpius stood, mirroring the exact same sorting his father had had, and made his way towards his respected table. Again, Albus, without ability to stop himself, drifted away into his thoughts…

He _was_ almost pureblood. His father, Harry freaking _Potter_ was almost sorted into Slytherin…

All Albus could fathom to think about were those two houses, and what would happen if he became Slytherin. James's angry glare, the look on his parent's faces as they concealed their utter disappointment with fake smiles as their son joined the serpent house, the house Voldemort had proudly been part of…

"Ella Ollivander…" Where they on O's already? Oh, no, they were so close…

Slytherin or Gryffindor…Slytherin or Griff-

"Albus Potter…Albus Potter!" He jumped alive, shaking slightly as he hurried to the stool where his fate would be decided, as if it were life or death, as if that could be the last stool he was to ever sit on!

All the faces in that giant room were turned towards him.

He broke into a cold sweat.

Slytherin or Gryffindor…Slytherin or-

"Hmm…the son of the Great Harry Potter." Had he really sat down? Everything was just blank. The hat was already on his head. This was it.

"Slytherin or Gryffindor…" The hat echoed his thoughts precisely, out loud. After all, he was named after two greats of both.

Albus…_Dumbledore. _

Severus…_Snape. _

"You would do well in both, my child…" The Sorting Hat's wise voice pounded loudly in his ears along with his constant, booming heartbeat.

_Slytherin… _

"Now…which one to choose…" Said the hat, and suddenly, unintentionally, Albus found himself caught in Scorpius's gaze. They were staring straight at each other, the only two people in one overpopulated room…

_Slytherin can't be that bad, can it? _

"SLYTHERIN!" Announced the Hat, and the sky dropped to Albus's feet. He sat, shocked as everyone else, expecting the stars suspended in the ceiling to fall, for it to rain, storm, rip everything around him apart. For an apocalypse, for the world to end!

What had happened?

Did he really just say 'Slytherin'? Was this a joke?

Did Albus get his money back or something? A refund? A redo?

Instantly the voices of every student erupted into space, everyone talking, everyone gossiping already:

The second son of Harry Potter was no more- or less- than a Slytherin.

-------

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Much more to come in later chapters.**


	2. Stupetize me, Captain!

**A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews, everyone! I didn't really expect anyone to like it very much, with there being so many other HP fanfics to choose from.**

**Anyways, here goes.**

**Chapter 2**

The day after his sorting, Albus Potter was cast into a living 'this-is-not-real-oh-my-god-it-is'… hell. James didn't congratulate him. He couldn't. Was he really expected to? He was a Slytherin, and the words of Mr. Weasly rung in his mind…

_'If you don't make Gryffindor, we'll disown you'._

Did _his_ father think the same? He had insisted it didn't matter, but who knew? He could have very easily been fibbing just to make his youthful, insecure son feel better, as if he knew his son would be sorted into Slytherin, as if Albus had jinxed himself.

And what did James say to his friends? Everyone was badgering the eldest Potter boy for information. And what did Rose think? _She_ was a Gryffindor. _She_ joined him in the house with red and gold all over, the brave lion it's symbol. His house representative was a snake, a deceitful, lying snake…

All of this went through the thoughtful mind of Albus as he made his way up the steps to the owlry (which, for the record, took forever and a day to get to). Sooner or later he'd have to send his happy parents that untimely letter to inform them of his Slytherin-ness, and Albus figured that sooner was better. It'd be cruel to make them wait when the terrible news inside was bad enough…

_I made Slytherin._

He hadn't even written his letter yet. How could he put it? 'Getting into Slytherin' sounded like it was an accomplishment, 'I was put into Slytherin' sounded as if he'd been cheated into something awful, and, as his father had claimed, the bravest man he'd known was a Slytherin. Severus Snape. Albus wondered what he was like, as he wondered what Albus Dumbledore was like. He hoped they were nice.

And then, as if fate alone had crafted it to be so, Albus arrived and walked straight into the situation he had wanted so badly but feared so much. Turning to look at him with angry, almost grey eyes was Scorpius Malfoy. One hand, clutching a quill, was placed on a letter he seemed to be unable to word out, unable to get down onto paper.

"Oh- you're- Malfoy…" _Idiot!_ Albus and Scorpius watched each other for a few seconds in silence, the two boys mirroring the same green ties and badges.

"My name isn't 'Malfoy'." The viciousness in Scorpius's eyes had grown, as if being with the Slytherins for one day had taken its toll, as if he had been stricken by a venomous snake, the poison making its way through his veins. At this, Albus suddenly wanted to intervene, to stop the spreading poison, to do something to help. To be his friend. God, his parents had raised him to be too damn nice! Stiffly, Scorpius continued, "My name is _Scorpius_, so please address me as so."

The way he spoke made Albus shudder. He sounded hardly eleven, more like seventeen. Such a little blonde boy speaking like that seemed unnatural, and it didn't appear that Scorpius would talk that way to someone he knew better. Again, Albus felt the strongest yearning to be his friend, his only friend, no one else, the one who knew Scorpius Malfoy inside and out, the one who knew what Scorpius sounded like when he was being no one other than himself…

"Right. Sorry…" At last, Albus took his steps forward. There was plenty of room to write his letter on the window's ledge next to Mal- Scorpius. Would that have been too awkward? Which way should he go? What should he do? In a moment of misplaced steps in one direction, then another, then back, Albus took his place beside his fellow Slytherin.

Scorpius glanced up at him, though remained silent as he scribbled away with very blatant resentment in his quill strokes. No doubt he was writing to crypt-keeper family. How someone could live with a lot as unloving as the Malfoys was be_yond _Albus. He often wondered why Draco's wife, Dona, had even wed him in the first place- oh, right. The Malfoys were rich.

"I'm sorry about the train ride, and…my brother-" Albus had forgotten what he was seeking Scorpius for in the first place: to apologize. "He can be that way sometimes."

"It's fine. Apology accepted. Don't worry about it." Patronizing Albus, it was clear that Scorpius was just accepting his apology out of sheer politeness. After all, just because his brother was a right foul git didn't mean Albus was. Once more, the silence came.

Minutes passed.

Neither of them seemed to know what to write, for both would lower their quill to the paper, stop, and think. Again, they would be ready to write, but would cease. Paper was crumpled into wads and thrown aside, lines were crossed out. It was like puzzling together a Herbology essay. 'Plants are boring, The End'. 'I'm in Slytherin, The End.'

Albus loathed every moment that went by without human voices, the only noise being that of the owls or bells chiming from the school notifying the students the time being 4, then 4:30…

Just as he had gathered enough nerve to slay the lingering silence, Scorpius spoke, coolly, and without looking to him, "Writing to your mum and dad?"

"Yeah…" He mumbled in reply when, suddenly, he remembered conversation only held up if he actually said things. "About…you know. Sorting."

"Must be difficult." Nonchalantly, Scorpius added, "Your whole family expecting you to make Gryffindor and all."

"They didn't _all_…expect me to…" Was it really necessary Scorpius had added that second tidbit? "So why're _you_ taking so long?"

Another pause. Scorpius said nothing for a moment, then replied, "I…dunno."

With a wonderful sigh, Malfoy turned around, leaning against the window's ledge with slight despair. He seemed like one of those kids that loved to angst a lot, but refused to admit it and started angsting when 'angst' was brought up. However, when Albus slowly looked, Malfoy was smiling. That light had returned to his gaze, and finally he had let down a bit of his guard, a block of cold ice melting under Albus's warm and kind presence.

"My dad will be proud." Said Scorpius, still not caring to look his classmate in the eyes when he confided in him. This was all good and well for Albus, who swore he would've fallen apart if he'd been locked in that death stare he'd shared with Scorpius at the sorting ceremony just short of twenty-four hours previously.

"You… don't want him to be proud, do you?" Same as Scorpius, Albus rendered his letter impossible to write and leaned against the same ledge, wanting nothing more than to talk. Talk to someone who understood, someone who was not disappointed or appalled at the house he had been sorted to. Slytherin…

Then Scorpius looked at him.

"I suppose I don't."

"W-why?" That kid's eyes- it was terrifying. He wasn't even trying and he had an intensity to his look that one would expect to be intimidating, though it wasn't. It was exhilarating.

"Because that means I'm like him. I don't want to be him. I don't want to be my dad." The emotion in Scorpius was almost too much to handle. One minute apathetic, then standoffish, then needing condolence more than anything because he was just so damn _sad._ He belonged in a play or something. Scorpius would be a great actor. It was that that separated him from the other Malfoys. That true, pure emotion always going on inside his stare. He was able to be read like a book, to any that wished to. Was Albus the only one that saw this?

Again, silence. Then, Albus had an idea.

"I have an idea." Lucky that. "Here, gimme your parchment."

Quizzically, Malfy quirked a brow, but handed the blank letter over. Slowly, but he did. And without question, too.

"You write my letter and I write yours. That way, it'll be easier, and we can both get it done and over with." Albus was quite proud of himself. It was a brilliant idea.

"What do I _say_?" Scorpius smiled, and Albus smiled back.

"We'll write the same thing." Albus replied, as if it were obvious.

"And that is?"

"Just write: I'm a Slytherin." The phrase was perfect. Not let down, not too proud, though proud enough to prove he would deal with his sorting without a fuss. He was a Slytherin. So was Scorpius. Him and Scorpius Malfoy: they were one of the same, now.

_I am a Slytherin._

_I'm a Slytherin._

"Here." Scorpius handed Albus his letter.

"Here." Albus handed Scorpius his letter.

Smirking, the two first years sent their owls off. Together, they walked back to Hogwarts, taking part in one conversation out of many that were to come.

-------

Weeks passed, and the Slytherin house gradually accepted a Potter into their midst. Everyone had reacted just as Albus Severus had expected it to:

James was furious and had a severe case of denial. _'Well, anyways, you're different from all those lunkhead Slytherins! I know it!'_

Rosie was worried and had a severe case of Albus-pity. _'It'll be alright, you can visit us any time. It'll be alright, it'll be fine.'_

His parents were confused and had a severe case of God-I-Hope-Albus-Doesn't-Kill-Himself. _'Congrats, Albus! Your Dad and I are very proud. Keep up with your studies, and make lots of friends! Have fun at Hogwarts, these are some of the best years in your life. Love, mum and dad._

_P.S. Don't listen to your brother _

_Xoxoxo'_

Of course, though they had urged him to make friends, they later warned him to stay away from the bad lot.

Scorpius's lot.

But as time went by, Scorpius Malfoy and Albus Potter had become good friends, best friends. They shared the same room, along with two other housemates. They were in Potions, Herbology, and Charms together. They spent their lunch hour together, joining in with a few other friends Scorpius had picked up. They were alright, for Slytherins and all.

And the more everyone warned Albus to _stay away_ from Scorpius, the more he appreciated his friend. Albus knew what Scorpius was really like. He was kind, though refused to let others know it. He was full of passion, passion to separate himself from the family name. He was cocky, full of hormones, and just a tad rude when he wasn't keeping up his plastic-faced Rich Malfoy stance he'd had on day one.

He was Scorpius, proud as hell of it, and would make everyone know. He'd be the best wizard he could be, Slytherin or no. Albus, who was much calmer and quieter, though extremely wise for his age, admired Scorpius to all ends. That burning wanting was always imminent in Scorpius, always there. He was a talented wizard, he'd go far (though, if you asked him, the acting business still had a slot open for the very emotional, very dramatic, very brave Scorpius).

By the late fall of their third year, they were famed for their unlikely relationship. A Potter and a Malfoy: best friends. Albus hated the attention, Scorpius ignored it, and James refused to admit it was real. Professor Longbottom, already a nervous pervous, warned Albus almost on a weekly- if not daily- basis to be careful around a Malfoy. Hagrid offered much the same information (it was a bit annoying, actually). The distance that had grown between him and his brother was astounding, though Albus found no way around it. He wouldn't stop being with his friend just because his stubborn class clown brother thought it besmirched the Potter name. His brother just needed to grow up a little.

Or maybe James was reacting normally for someone his age.

After all, Albus was matured beyond a third-year. Again, a bit annoying. He could never will himself to just let go and have fun. He always had to think things through. He wanted to be like Scorpius, who did what he wanted when he wanted. That would be the life…

"Oi, Albus." Scorpius had hunted his friend down in the common room, and the mischievous glint in his eyes brought only trouble.

"What's up?" Making sure to take mental note on the page he left off on, Albus slowly pulled his eyes away from his book. As soon as he saw Scorpius's face, he groaned, "What're you plotting?"

"Plotting? _Plotting?_ Aw, Potter, you disappoint me, what kind of friend thinks his best mate's always scheming?" Beaming, he rounded Albus's chair, flashing him a fake pout. "It's 'cause I'm a Slytherin, isn't it?"

"Because you _are_ always scheming." He shoved Scorpius lightly with a grin which faded quickly. "And don't say that..."

"Party. Tonight. Christian and Seamus's dorm."

"What?" Since when were thirteen-year-olds invited to parties?

"I was asked personally." Malfoy stood up, popping his collar confidently. "I can go after detention."

"Detention!" Scorpius laughed lightheartedly at the look on his face.

"I stole a tad of veritaserum to threaten Carly Allen with if she didn't admit she was only snogging Scott O'Brien to make me jealous."

"Well, was she?"

"Of course, who the hell would snog Scott O'Brien?" They both laughed, though Albus felt a twinge of jealousy. Everyone was trying to get Scorpius's attention. He was handsome, and cool, and Albus was the 'nice guy' girls said looked 'cute as a teddy bear' with his kind green eyes and frayed black hair. At least it was thinner than his father's, his scalp didn't quite look like it'd been hit by a tornado so much as his dad's. Either way, he was still the Corey Matthews of Hogwarts. Damn freckles!

"I…don't think so." Albus paused. "I don't party. And besides, we could get in serious trouble being out after curfew."

"Come_ on_, Albus! Older girls! Late night party! Live a little."

_No wonder my parents hate me hanging around him. _Albus frowned, hugging his book closer to his chest, "No, I think I'll pass. Thanks, though."

In the Scorpius-knows-all voice, the blonde rounded his chair again, leaning over the back and persuasively adding, "You're gonna' regret missing itttt..."

"I'm not going."

-------

So Albus went, trailing closely behind his best friend as they snaked through the Slytherin halls.

"I can't see a thing…" Scorpius muttered, "_Lumos._"

"If we get caught, I swear, Malfoy…" A shuffling sound echoed down the vast walkway, and he grabbed Scorpius's robes. "Let's just get out of here!"

"First." Scorpius pointed his wand in Albus's face. "My name is Scorpius."

With a playful smirk, he added with faux piousness, "And please address me as so."

"Look, how do you know they even invited you? A third year? Come on, Scorp…"

"I'm just that popular." Scorpius suddenly stopped before a dorm room, the lights still on and shining under the cracks. As if he'd won, he raised his brows to Albus, who still wasn't convinced.

"Pop- are you joking me? _Popular_? Alright, this is _no_ time to be an egomaniac. Do you even know how many people you've set off in the past week? You have just as many enemies as friends, Scorpius Malfoy-"

"Shhh!" His friend hissed, and the door before them opened.

Albus finished his sentence in a whisper, "-if not: more."

However, there was no music inside, only a much larger group of much older wizards waiting for them, arms crossed or wielding wands- and no girls, either! Oh, yes, they walked right into the trap laid down before them by just one of Scorpius's not-so-friendly 'aquaintences'.

"Oh. Hi there, Scott." Scorpius gulped, forcing a smile to the group of boys before them. Already Albus was backing up. "How's Carly?"

"_Stupefy!_"

"_Expelliar-!_"

-------

He was looking at gray. Then his feet. Then the Slytherin common room. For a fleeting moment of thankfulness, Albus wondered if he was back in the daytime, just after he had sternly notified Scorpius he was _not_ going to that party.

Alas, the poor teen was looking around and saw the stars of night just barely beginning to fade into the morning daylight. It must've been four, or five, in the morning, and he couldn't move his arms. Groaning, he shifted around a bit, soon to realize he was tied up. Up to what? He looked up, eyes sore and tired and…well… stupefied. He was apparently tied to a statue of Salazar Slytherin, and tied good. They'd used a hell of a lot of rope to keep the two of them in place, though they had kindly graced him with the privilege of letting him sit rather than stand.

"You awake?" A moaning Scorpius asked from, what it sounded like, the other side of the statue.

"Yeah." Albus looked down, and sighed. "You in your boxers, like I am?"

"Yeah."

"How much do you wager our clothes are tossed out some window?"

"Well, I'd say none. Mine're in front of me. Look up."

"Oh." Looking up, he saw his robes floating teasingly above him, completely out of his reach. "Gits."

"Knew I would regret it when I bragged to Scott about me snogging Carly…" From behind, Albus heard Scorpius wriggling in his bondages, trying to break free. It was useless.

"Gee, you think so?" Angry, Albus let a silence follow. Always, he was the voice of reason. And always, Scorpius was the voice of spontaneity and instinct. They were two different breeds of brilliant, Albus and Scorpius.

Before too long, Scorpius was the first to talk, as tradition followed. "You know, I _am_ sorry. About this. And…you know…not listening."

"You never listen." Albus muttered.

"What was that?"

"You never listen!" He repeated, louder. "And now we're all tied up, half bloody _naked_, and right in the middle of our entire house."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?!" Scorpius's scowl was so strong he could hear it on the other side of that statue, Salazar Slytherin towering above them, as if in triumph. "I said I'm _sorry_, alright?"

Again, neither of them spoke.

This time, Albus was the one to break silence. "So you snogged Carly?"

"Yeah."

_I hate that girl, I always did._ Albus's eyes swam with discontent, and he was glad Scorpius couldn't see. He was just so _jealous_, and he couldn't even explain _why_. He just had the sudden urge to punch the girl's face in, and imagining it made him smile.

Sheesh, maybe being in Slytherin _had_ made him a tad violent.

"It was gross. Like eating bogey. She couldn't have brushed her teeth in a week." They both laughed, though mostly in attempt to clear the sudden awkward air around them. Both had the most peculiar feeling that Scorpius had betrayed Albus, like he was cheating on something.

It was annoying.

"Well, she's a fourth year. Nice job."

That playing little Slytherin brat! Making out with that fathead Scott O'brien, and then using the same lips to kiss Scorpius- to actually _kiss _Scorpius Malfoy. He was way too good for her, he had gone beneath himself to…

"Thanks."

…to actually kiss her back!

"I hope we laugh about this in a few years." Albus attempted, again, to laugh, but failed miserably.

She wasn't even that good looking. Jeez, if he was going to snog a girl and get the both of them stupefied by six separate wands at the same time, why not snog an actually _attractive_ female?

"Yeah. Yeah, I hope we do." Scorpius did the same, and failed just as badly.

Again, a gaping silence spanned the room. Albus didn't talk because his brain was too busy exploding with questions, and Scorpius didn't talk mostly for the same reason.

Why had he done that? Why couldn't he control his hormones? Why did he go through so much trouble to win a girl he didn't even like? Why did girls never work out for him? He was with a new one every month!

"So you seriously _snogged_ Carly Allen?" Albus blurted out. He couldn't help it! The subject was eating away at him, he had to know more. When? Why? Where? What as Albus doing when this was going on? Why doesn't he stop thinking about this? Why couldn't he stop asking questions about Scorpius and that damn girl, Carly Allen?!

This time, Scorpius laughed for real, "I did. So what?"

_So I'm jealous! So what about that! _Albus shifted uncomfortably.

"So do you… like her or- er… something?"

_There's nothing wrong with that, nothing at all. It's natural for best friends to be jealous of their 'oh, I'm suddenly cool enough to start snogging fourth-year' friends. I'm only jealous because _I _need a girl. That's all. It's a very manly type of jealousy. Yeah._

"Not really." Scorpius chirped whistfully, and Albus felt like he could breathe again. "So who're you going after? Rose Weasly?"

"Ew! Rosie? No! No way!"

"Ooh, touched a nerve there, did I?" He could picture Scorpius's face just perfectly, glowing as he teased Albus. For just a few minutes, it felt like they weren't even bound and sitting on the cold ground while waiting to be humiliated. Just like they were hanging out by the black lake, or at lunch, or-

"So there really isn't _anyone_?" Somehow, Albus fancied he was looking for a specific answer, waiting for the name on the tip of his tongue, the one he just couldn't recall and couldn't find the daring to say.

Albus blushed. "I…"

"I hear someone coming." Scorpius cut him off hastily (and a bit rudely), again wiggling in place.

"You… ready to be embarrassed unlike we ever will be again in our years at Hogwarts?" Albus grinned.

"You bet." The footsteps got closer. Albus could feel his friend grinning along with him, and Scorpius added, "Though, knowing us, I'm sure something worse will come along between now and graduation."

Someone was right in the entranceway…

"Yeah, your're right. It's bound to."

-------

**A/N: Again, thanks for reading! I updated Chapter 2 relatively fast because I'm going on vacation starting today (Aug 1., '07), sooo I may or may not be able to update until the 14****th**** D: We **_**are**_** bringing a cheap laptop from my dad's school with us, and it has MS word, so I'll be writing. My parents want to find internet connection in at least one of the hotels we stay at so they can Email their family with photos and stuffs about our trip, so if we do get hooked up I'll definitely update once or twice during my vacation.**

**This fanfic is really fun to write, so I want to update more! Chapter 3 on the way!**


	3. The Puzzle Complete

**A/N: Awesome, I have internet connection in a random cabin in Yellowstone. O.O So, it looks like I'll be updating regularly, since I can just write during the nighttime.**

**Again, thanks for reading :O. I had a question from RavenShay in a review, and I thought it was a good question, so here's the answer: ****Why Slytherin?  
Because, and I do (regrettably) admit it'll turn cliche really fast,**** it's more interesting. That's one reason, plus it helps in showing the isolation between Albus and the rest of his family/family friends who were sorted into Gryffindor. I guess you'll see in this chapter a bit more how important him being Slytherin is. Thanks for R&Ring. **

**And if any of you caught on that I've been spelling 'Weasley' wrong for the past two chapters, good eye and my bad. xD I really don't know how I missed that.**

**Chapter 3**

Scorpius was waiting.

His summer had been one long, dragged out, torturous form of death that had strangled him into submission. Put in simpler words, he was bored out of his mind. Out of seemingly nowhere, his father had forbidden him to visit any of his friends at any time on any day without specific permission given to do so. Yes, the lack of explanation irritated Scorpius, but it hardly mattered. None of the people he actually kept contact with who lived remotely near him were even worth the trouble of being scrupulously questioned by his dad. Was it because he knew of his friendship wtih Albus? He had known of the duo's companionship before, it wasn't even likely... it was something else. Something he'd find out.

But for the meantime, Scorpius waited for August to end and for his fourth year to begin at last.

Rolling over on his bed, he found himself staring down a rediculously expensive stationary kit meant for writing family, thought he'd opened it and used the thing to scribble doodles and write to a few friends. His mum hadn't noticed, so all was well. Grinning, he took a pen and decided he'd write another one of his many bored letters to Albus. Albus because, quite simply, he was the only person who found things Scorpius wrote amusing. Everyone else lost interest in writing back and forth with the Malfoy boy. Everyone except Albus.

_'Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I'm bored as hell  
And if you're reading this, you must be too.'_

Did Scorpius really have to sign the letter as his own? Of course not. Albus would know. He always knew. A sudden pang of affection was sent out for his best friend, the only one who, when it came to Scorpius, just_ knew. _Albus was the only living being on planet Earth who, from their first day of Hogwarts, actually went out of his way to be his friend. He really couldn't hide it, books were more difficult to read than Albus's face.The little clutz had hardly known what to do, but Scorpius knew that he knew he could understand him, and understanding without knowing was well known to be the basis of only the best relationships.

...You following this?

His owl was sent off, and he watched it emptily until it blended in with the distant clouds. He wanted to go with, to go see Albus. Missing his co-slytherin so much was both annoying and kind of...nice. On one side of the spectrum, having someone he genuinely missed meant he'd actually gained a real friend who wasn't just out for his money (huzzah, Scorpius!). Then again, being without Albus hurt, and it made Scorpius wonder if that was exactly normal, because he really hadn't felt pain when being without a certain person in his entire easy-as-pie life. Sure it was normal, right? Albus was his friend, it was only natural to want to see him so badly he'd be willing to hijack a plane or two so he could do it.

Now what to do? The heir to the Malfoy fortune (which wasn't much compared to the insanely large sum of money they had held before the fall of You-Know-Who) left his room, descended the grand staircase, and found himself alone in a giant mansion full of everything he could ever need, full of so many relics and riches and things to do but were already done, and often done twice.

So Scorpius waited some more.

-------

The same day, Albus Potter contently buried himself in a book, basking in the summer sun as his siblings and the Weasley kids contemplated how they would spend their day. Although he knew it was better to involve himself in the group, he couldn't resist the need to just hide in his book and not be a part of them. He didn't fit. He was the wrong puzzle piece being forced into a space that wasn't his to be in. He was different from them in some invisible, unknown way that took shape, only subtly, in the form of his being sorted into Slytherin.

"Well, it's settled. Quiddich! Hugo, go get the brooms." James smiled winningly before looking down at his brother, sitting and reading. In the summer. Reading. If they didn't look alike, James would have sworn the two were not related. "Oi, Al. Quiddich match- Potters Vs. Weasleys. We'll rotate, two on two!"

"James, you know I'm no good at flying." He frowned, "Just go on without me, I haven't finished this chapter yet."

"More broom time for me!" Lily beamed. She loved to fly, almost as much as James did. Maybe it was a Gryffindor thing. Yes, yes, Albus was the only Potter not to be sorted into Gryffindor. _Fancy_ that.

"Come on, Albus, don't be so boring." From behind, he heard Rosie say something that sounded like 'Let it go, James'. However, Abus simply stared at his current interest, which was reading. Being ignored, James scowled. He hated being ignored, so he did something about it. "What's that?"

"Hey, that's mine!" In one sly movement, Albus's brother had snatched his bookmark, leaving no time for response. It wasn't actually a bookmark, it was an old letter from Scorpius that he'd shoved between the pages to keep his space without thinking twice about who may find it poking out and ready to be investigated. Now, it was one huge regret.

"Oh, it's signed from..._Scorpius Malfoy._" The way he said that name was as if he had just eaten dirt. As if something awful had just been put in his mouth and he had to rid himself of the disgusting thing before whatever disease it carried was spread to him. _Scor_pius _Mal_foy. "Let's see what it says, shall we?"

"James, just give it back! James!" Try as he might, Albus just couldn't reach it! He _had_ grown an incredible amount since he was a puny first-year, but not as much as James, who still towered above him.

"Oh, James, just leave it alone already." Rose echoed the voice of her mother perfectly, starting towards the struggling Albus and the grinning James, determined to calmly sort out the issue. This was quite silly of her, considering James never solved anything calmly _ever._

And, don't be so surprised, James wasn't letting up. In fact, as he dodged and jumped away from his brother more and more, he seemed to enjoy it just as much. He smiled, and not cheerfully, but almost sadistically as he became absorbed in the fun of picking on someone smaller than himself, or, perhaps, the fun of a Gryffindor duking it out with a Slytherin.

Of course, Albus hardly saw it this way, he was just being ruthlessly beaten on.

With a great leap, the younger brother lunged towards the elder, missing, naturally. Albus never was the athletic type, and James was the type of guy that wasn't afraid of anything. Less in a corageous way, more in a childish way. As in the way kids aren't afraid to climb on anything and jump off of everything and put whatever in their mouths regardless of whether it was toxic or not because they didn't have the logic in them to have that fear. They just never seemed to get hurt, and that was James. James never, ever got hurt, and it was a bloody miracle in their parents eyes (or, 'not-bloody miracle' would appear to make more sense). Hugo, on the other hand, had several trips to the emergency room due to his many clumsy trips and falls. Poor lad just didn't have quite the same coordination as James did.

"James-"

"Stay out of it, Rose!" He barely had escaped Albus, that time.

"I swear, James!"

"Ooh, now he's angry." James taunted, and suddenly felt his shoulders being tugged away from his target, causing him to furiously shove away the pesky source, which had caused him to lose the letter to Albus. That distraction, whatever it was, took the full force of his gathered momentum in one strong blow. Soon after, all the commotion had settled. It was quiet once again, as if the dust after a giant storm was beginning to settle. Lily squeaked, and James slowly lost the vicious glint in his eye, which had shattered into a look of sad, pitiful guilt.

"You pushed me down." Rose blinked up, astounded at James, who had just realized what he'd done. She was light, too, and he really had drove her into the dirt pretty hard. "You actually just...you just threw me to the ground."

"Rosie... I- I'm so sor-"

She slapped him.

"Save it, James Potter. I can't believe you. You're _such_ a _jerk_." Dramatically, she turned (man, did those Weasley girls lay it on thick), and, still slightly stunned, hurried back to the house just as her brother was coming back with a massive pile of Quiddich gear.

Panting, Hugo dropped the mass and looked stupidly between his friends as James persued Rose, still begging for forgiveness.

"Rose! Rosie! I'm sorry! I don't know what got into me, Rose! Come on, say something to me!"

Mouth open, Hugo asked, "Wha? What happened? What'd I miss? What's wrong with _her_?"

"Nothing." Lily was still watching her brother, and spoke in a sigh without looking to Hugo. "Just my stupid airhead brother getting himself into trouble again."

-------

Not long after, the Weasleys called it a night, and the Potter family was left with a very quiet home. Albus and Lily were in their respective rooms and no noise was heard, save for the lecturing occuring Jame's quarters.

"You _never_ lay your hands on an innocent person! Especially a girl! _Especially_ Rose!" Albus smiled. He'd had that tone used on him before. Granted, not nearly as much as James had it used on him, but a fair good amount. It was the parent tone, and when used while yelling, it never mean, but just a little angry. Most of all, it was riddled with dissappointment, which was even worse.

With a sigh, Albus lay down on his bed, glad to be away from all the tension. Rolling over, he heard a stifled _crunch_ come from his pocket. Remembering what the whole ordeal was about, he took out the letter Scorpius had sent him a just a few days back, though he'd never had a chance to fully look over. He'd just assumed it was another one of Scorp's 'bored letters'. Intrigued, he read:

_'Hey, Albus, I'm bored out of my bloody mind so you'd better write back.' _So much for a proper greeting. When that kid wasn't being the pompous rich brat he had been when Albus first met him, he really could be pretty rude. It continued, _'If our parents didn't avoid each other like the plague, I'd visit. But, seeing as that's hardly the case, I've been entertaining myself with wholesome activities like watching grass grow or meat thaw. So, since I have all this wonderful time to just sit and think, I started planning school business and such. I'm assuming we're meeting back up in the usual place? You remember.' _

The big old tree by the lake. It was a popular hangout, often had visitors, but it was easy to find and easy to get to.

_'Actually, let's just meet up on the train. That's sooner. Just...tell your brother and sister you...got lost or...something.'_

He smiled, and fancied that Scorpius was in some hurry to see him, that he was genuinely missed. He wasn't far off, as it would be.

_'Well. That's all for this time._'

Albus almost grinned as he felt through the ink on that page the difficulty Scorpius had in deciding how to end this letter. He _was_ grinning when he finished it off.

_'Looking forward to fourth year. See you then, Al._

_-Scorpius Malfoy_

_P.S.: Don't use this thing as a fucking bookmark like I know you do, because your parents or somene'll find it and you'll feel all 'guilty' because you 'just know' it 'deeply upsets them' when they see how much we talk. So do yourself one big favor and don't.'_

"What an ass." Albus tossed the letter aside, but quickly took it back and read the P.S. twice. He really did miss Scorpius, that summer. More than before. More as in a _lot_.

Grinning just barely, he placed the parchment in his desk along with all the other messages Scorpius and a few others had sent. Most of the 'others' were from Teddy Lupin, his childhood hero and babysitter who was a living pool of wisdom Albus went to when he needed guidance. You see, Ted, being the son of a werewolf and a changeling, was considered somewhat a freak as he was growing up, and knew all about the feeling of not belonging in one's own surroundings. When Albus couldn't escape the feeling of isolation, the feeling of just being _different_ amongst Rose, Hugo, Lily and James, he vented to Teddy, who knew exactly how to overcome the obstacles ahead. Or, at least, a few of them.

------

The Hogwarts Express had arrived, and Scorpius was nowhere to be found in Kings' Cross Station. Despite Albus's best efforts to catch sight of him, no Malfoys were found, and he supposed he'd just have to find his friend at Hogwarts.

"Who're you looking for?" James asked suspiciously, though it was slightly obvious he already knew the anwer to his own question.

For a moment, Albus smiled to himself. He remembered being eleven, searching frantically for that head of blonde hair and blue eyes and wanting to badly to steal just another glimpse of Scorpius Malfoy, like a little girl with a crush-

He'd struck gold._ "'So there really isn't anyone?' Somehow, Albus fancied he was looking for a specific answer, waiting for the name on the tip of his tongue, the one he just couldn't recall and couldn't find the daring to say..."_

No, no no, no. It couldn't be. It wouldn't be. That wasn't what he felt, was it? Right?

But there had been so many, way too many, times that Albus couldn't find a way to explain what he thought of Scorpius. Friendship, companionship- even 'endearing' never seemed enough. The words just never added up, not until just then, and keeping away from the thought of him feeling more about his 'friend', Scorpius Malfoy, was a battle he knew he would lose.

_Like a kid with a crush..._

He had to stop thinking like that. 'Crush' and 'Scorpius' were not belonging in the same sentence. Not thinking about it was impossible, though. His mind just couldn't stray away. Once he'd hit that one magic phrase that he'd been searching for, he couldn't help feeling like the puzzle was complete. _In love with Scorpius Malfoy._

"Shut _up, shut up, _shut up!" Like a looney, he hissed to himself, just barely keeping out of the others' earshot.

_In. Love. With. Scorpius. Malfoy._

What? What _was_ this?! He was only fourteen! Fourteen-year-olds didn't fall in love! Did they?

His stomach gradually began doing backflips, and his world spun around as he blindly followed James onto the train.

Somewhere from his left, a voice asked, "Al, aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, James. Just give me a few minutes. I'll- I'll be right there."

"I'm not James, I'm Hugo, you loon."

"Yeah, whatever, Hugo."

Followed by the feeling similar to that of riding six rollercoasters after eating seven corndogs was a freakish desire to find him, find Scorpius, look him in the face, straight in the eyes. Finding Scorpius would give him the answer he needed. All he had to do was look into him and see clearly and plainly that all he felt was friendship, all there was was friendship. Exactly. So, cabin by cabin, Albus searched, until eventually he just coasted by each car, wondering how the hell he was going to find anyone with so many people running around everywhere-

"Oi, you!" Someone grabbed his arm, pulling him into a cabin. Jumping in fear, he pulled back, winding up just where he'd wanted to wind up: staring Scorpius in the face. He looked just as surprised. Apparently Albus didn't exactly look like he'd just woken up from a beauty sleep. "What the blazes happened to you? You look awful-"

_You really do like him, you know it..._

"Look at me." Albus demanded, gripping his best friend's shoulders. The guy he'd known for three years, the guy he'd assumed was his friend but just never felt right calling him so. Because it was more than that, or less than that, or something just completely different altogether! He knew what it was, he simply couldn't admit it! His stupid, out-of-control feelings would ruin everything. "Just look at me!"

Fucking hormones!

Terrified for the sanity of his friend, Scorpius (for once) just did as he was told. He looked at him, alright. Blue peering into green, Scorpius feeling lost for breath as he came under the sudden feeling that Albus Potter could see everything from his face to his innermost thoughts, "Albus-"

_...you always have..._

"Stop _looking_ at me that way!" It was actually very fortunate nobody else was in that cabin, because if any other classmates from Hogwarts (especially Slytherin) had seen, Albus would never live it down. He looked like he'd just been on the run after escaping an asylum. Shaking and pale, he sat down, avoiding eye contact with Scorpius at all costs, but wanting to so badly. Like first year.

"I don't get it, what the hell did _I_ do?" Malfoy shut the door, kneeling down in an attempt to force a look from Albus, to grab his attention and make some sense out of it all. He saw something was wrong, seriously wrong. All the possibilities ran through Scorpius's mind. Oh, God, what could've happend to make Albus look like that? It was as if he'd had his heart ripped out, his soul stepped on, his body left to deal with the violent aftermath. "Al, what _happened?_ Was it something James did? I'll beat that shithead's face in if it was, he had to do something really low to-"

"It's not _him_, Scorpius, it's _you!_ It's all _you_!" His face was buried in his hands, and when he looked up, Scorpius could see he was even sicklier looking than before. Guilt flooded into him. He had done that? What had he done? Right then was the first time he'd seen him since before summer, and he had been so happy to see Albus again, too...

All Scorpius wanted to do was make that illness in Albus go away, fix him, to just do something, whatever it was.

_I can't say anything to him. It'll ruin our friendship, it'll ruin everything. _Albus thought to himself, finally locking stares with Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy. The name that oozed poisonous venom, pouring into his veins and taking him over. Just being in the room as that kid was like being in an invasion. Their fathers hated each other when they were fourteen, but Albus wanted nothing more than to grab him, kiss him, to finish the puzzle and finally make everything the way it should be.

Were they still staring each other down? Maybe it had been a second, maybe it had been a minute. Still, Scorpius wasn't moving. He just watched, waiting for something to happen. Albus swore his eyes beckoned him, but did Scorpius even know he was looking that way?

Too bad if he didn't.

In the boldest, most daring moment of his life, Albus took hold of his first friend at Hogwarts (and perhaps soon-to-be worst enemy, if things went the way he suspected they would) and kissed him. Right there, on the train to school, any student able to walk in on them at any moment. It was over. He was sure of it. He'd finished the puzzle, but readied himself to be punched in the face and abandoned for good.

But he was kissed back, and most surprisingly, Scorpius seemed to have wanted it even more than he had. It clumsy and awkward- Albus hadn't really ever locked lips with someone before- but was so full of unspoken happiness that it honestly didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore. The both of them had finally gotten what they'd secretly always wanted, never even knowing it until it had happened. Scorpius always wanted someone like Albus, and Albus never wanted anyone except Scorpius. Then they stopped, Albus petrified, Scorpius looking like a starved animal in need of more, much more. Albus expected it to be over with, but apprently Scorpius had other intentions.

"Oh my god." He croaked, gripping his chest with one clammy left hand as if in mid-heart attack. Scorpius took the hand, threw it off of him (it was in the way), and leaned in for more. More, more lips thouching lips and hands running through black and gold hair, more of Albus because Albus was full of affection and love and everything he'd lived without for fourteen years.

Dear Lord, he was only fourteen!

"Scorpius, we-" Malfoy knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it. A hand snaked around Albus's neck, his pulse in that blonde boy's palm. More, more, he wanted more. So he went in for his tongue, and it was the most peculiar thing that Albus had ever felt, and Scorpius could see that, but didn't care. Who gave a shit if he had to freaking teach Albus how to properly make out with someone like teaching a child how to walk? He was getting everything he ever needed from someone, and he loved it. They were _finally_ there, where they belonged: Scorpius Malfoy sandwiching Albus Potter between a goddamn wall while the Scorpius kissed the living hell out of him."-we really should- we should stop..."

"We should." Albus was pulled off the seat, onto the floor, and pinned under the serpent that had already sent so much venom jolting through his body, every nerve erupting with the wonderful, fantastic poison that was Malfoy. He was defenseless. "But I don't want to, and neither do you."

"But-"

"Shut up, Potter." That shut him up, and soon they were at it again, Scorpius leading the way as he felt the green-eyed boy beneath him squirm and tense up every time he tried something new. He was in control, and he belonged that way. Curious for more, always wanting more, he took a handful of pretty Albus hair and used it to keep that kid in place as he moved in for his neck, savoring his neck, wanting more and pulling his cloak off, wanting to get himself a shoulder, tugging and ripping that perfectly black hair without realizing it must've really hurt. He ignored it, ignored the moans and wimpers Albus couldn't contain. Too bad. If it hurt, it'd be worth it, and if it was worth it, it'd be better. Better meant more, and all Scorpius wanted was more, more, as much of Albus he could manage to take before either one of them came to their senses.

What if someone walked in? They wouldn't.

What if James found out? Oh, Christ, he _couldn't_.

But that was when nothing else mattered. James, their parents, all of Hogwarts was all an entire universe away. Who knew what would happen once they stopped? They would get off the train, go to their classes, and foolishly put up the front to the rest of Hogwarts that they were 'just friends'.

Well, they were friends first, but no longer.

Now they were more, and there was no going back.

-------

**A/N: Neeee- that was the first kiss scene I've ever written, so I hope it wasn't as awkward and completely unrealistic as I feared it would. x-x;  
Of all the chapters, I need constructive reviews now more than ever now. If you're not going to review, the don't, and if you are, tell me what you thought in terms of writing style. Was it too confusing, switching between Scorpius's take on things to Albus's take on things, especially when they meshed together in the very end? This is my first romance fic, and I didn't want to scare people off by saying that, buuuut, it is. It's an area I need to work on, so I'm doing that on fanfiction.**

**Please no obsessed fangirl reviews, I don't need my story gaining popularity just because you all are horndogs. xD**


	4. Meet the Headmistress

**A/N: Hi, everyone! Yeah, big mix-up with Chapter four including slight unintended incest and internet problems on the road. Thanks to a few reviewers, a really _important_ error including Rose/James love was pointed out. **

**So, I deleted the fourth chapter, planning on reposting it in its corrected version. Unfortunately, this laptop's guest account is unable to save documents and keep them once the guest has logged out. Yeah, Ch. 4 got deleted! I had to re-write the whole thing, thus the lack of update. I suppose that's alright, because I looked back and really wasn't satisfied with the chapter in its entirety anyways. **

**THIS IS IMPORTANT WHETHER YOU READ THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES OR NOT: **

**If you previously read Chapter Four, it was mistakenly deleted permanently, and the new Chapter Four is very much different from the earlier one. Chapter five will _not_ make sense to you if you just go by what you read before. **

**I really am sorry for the mix-up, but if you've been reading consistently you'll be happy to know that this chapter is longer and better than the first. Also, I'm sitting in an Embassy hotel as I type, ready to be home in less than 24 hours, so I'll have my computer back and won't have to save things directly to document editor. No more saving mess-ups and more time to edit things rather than typing it up and throwing it onto fan fiction. **

**Happy reading! **

**-------**

The hum of students drifted in and about the Hogwarts library, a flaming shade of sundown making the place all the much more comforting to Albus. The library was one of his favorite places. Unsurprisingly, it was one of Rose's favorite places, too; and the both of them sat together, spending the hour with their noses in a good book- or five.

Without so much as glancing up, Rose shut one book and opened another.

"You're done already?" Albus gaped at the redhead. She tore through books like a madwoman, but Albus took his time and enjoyed the things. After all- what good was a good book without time to savor its goodness? It was like art. Something that deserved- after all the time and effort the creator had put into it- to be taken in slowly and appreciatively.

"Mhm." Was all she could reply, Albus rolling his eyes. Rose Weasley was lost to the world when she had a book.

Then, from the library's entrance, a familiar blonde Slytherin waved Albus over. It had been three months since Albus had cast his short life down on the chopping block, laying so many things on the line when he kissed Scorpius Malfoy –

Amazing. The phrase still was impossible to get used to. _Kissing Scorpius Malfoy._

It still wasn't _real_ in his mind. Like he was watching, from the outside, some Hollywood film- or circus train crash, he wasn't quite sure which- as only a spectator while two very convincing actors went on with the plot.

He also never thought of Scorpius as a boyfriend. That. Was. Disgusting. Albus could hardly even bring himself to admit he was even slightly… (he hated the word, he really did)… _gay_, much less that he had a 'lover'. Ugh, the most loathsome taste came into his mouth when he imagined himself with metro-boy haircuts, manicured nails, and pants tight enough to fit his sister.

Scorpius was just a good friend he happened to be... snogging?

'_Not now_' he mouthed, shooing Scorpius away.

Apparently he had to get used to it, because Malfoy had no intention of going away any time soon.

In fact, not only did Scorpius _not_ leave, he waved with both arms now, frantically, picking up a few stares from passer-bys as he was doing it. Making a specimen of himself was one of Scorpius's expertises, and Albus hardly believed in God, but thanked him (or her! Power to the ladies!) for letting Rose be across from him, her back to the entrance.

"Rose, could you watch my things? I'll- er- I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" She asked as the flustered boy stood up and reluctantly tore through the library and towards the entrance. He responded with nothing, and hurried away. He'd been acting so different, lately. At least, to Rose he was. For one split second, she was enticed to follow and see what he was up to…

It passed, and she went back to her reading gleefully.

Albus stopped in mid step and turned on his heel to face Malfoy. "What?!"

"Glad to see you, too." Scorpius sneered.

"No, what do you want-" That prick- he knew what Albus meant!

"Come on." Before Albus could ask, Scorpius turned and ran, leaving answers only to be found if he followed. He left a radiant smirk behind for Albus to ponder about while he chased his roommate away from the library.

"Scorpius, I just _left_ Rose there-"

"Good!" His friend laughed.

Again. Prick.

For a very strong, moving moment, Albus wondered why on Earth he was following Scorpius, anyway. It would only lead to trouble. He knew that. Still, as the dashed through the endless walkways, he kept up and didn't complain.

-------

"Where were you?" Rose furrowed her eyebrows, watching a semi-panting Albus return.

'_Come on! God, you're slow!' Scorpius Malfoy rounded the corner in one of Hogwarts' eldest and most abandoned hallways._

'_I'm not going to just _leave_ Rose there because you-' Albus lowered his voice, '-because _you_ feel like snogging!'_

"Bathroom." He replied stiffly.

"It takes you ten minutes to go to the bathroom?"

_Scorpius just laughed in response. If Albus had really cared, he wouldn't have followed him all the way to the corners of Merlin-knows-where in that empty wing of Hogwarts. Then- and Scorpius did this quite a lot- he turned to stare Albus in the eyes just so he could see his friend shiver at the idea of being studied so well._

_What was he doing? Scorpius's father was right, he could be _so stupid _sometimes…_

"I drank bad pumpkin juice- don't ask for the details." Albus slunk down into his seat, attempting to hide in a book. It wasn't a very good cover, really, but just being out of her crisp and all-knowing sight made him feel a little inkling of safety.

_With poise and grace, Albus's tie was grabbed and pulled towards Malfoy. Yeah, it kind of hurt, you people try getting your neck being ripped at by a guy as hormone-crazed as Scorpius. It was worth it, though, as Albus was kept in a very short, endlessly explanatory embrace before being shoved up against a wall; and the makeout fest began._

"You had to undo your tie to go to the bathroom in ten minutes because you drank…bad pumpkin juice?" The story could've fooled Hugo, but not his sharp-as-tacks sister. Without the faintest shred of belief in her eyes, the girl turned over Albus's tall-tale in her mind. Nope, it was fake. She wasn't tricked by anything. Ever.

Straightening out his tie, Albus replied, "Just don't ask, alright?"

_Albus Potter really had to get some common sense and let this whole fling die out._

"Fine. But you've been acting so strangely, lately. You know I'll find out whatever it is you're hiding, don't you?" Cue the 'Rose Weasley look'. It was the same as her mother's. It was full of knowledge, a dash of superiority, and the mad feeling that she was picking at his brain's darkest and deepest corners with one sharp stare.

Or, perhaps one has to actually be there to realize the feeling of being looked at that way. It's almost terrifying, when one has a secret like Albus did.

"Nothing to hide here." Albus's nose buried deeper into his text, and that was that.

-------

As the Christmas of fourth year neared, a school clamoring with the voices of anticipated witches and wizards began preparing for its massive feast before the holidays. Children of all ages (at least, eleven through seventeen) lined the house tables, drooling over their blank plates that would soon erupt with mounds of gourmet food.

Nothing could keep Albus from grinning. Christmas at Hogwarts was his single favorite time of year, much like his father. Harry had_ loved_ the holidays. Who could even have the tiniest sliver of sadness in him with all these smiling faces around, thousands of candles lighting the warm room, everything alive? Harry had had a family all year long with the Weasleys and Hermione present, but Christmas just made it so much more realistic to him; and Albus loved that time of year for just the same reason.

"I'll be right back." Albus announced to his Slytherin friends. He was off to visit the Gryffindor table, a line of teachers watching him curiously as the green-donned boy went over to the sea of redheads waiting for him.

"Oi, Albus!" Hugo scooted over to leave him a seat. It wasn't exactly surprising that the Weasley boy was beaming with happiness. He did love good food.

"Thank _God_ you're here." Leaning in, Ed Matton, a friend of James's, smirked to Albus.

"Yeah, we hoped you'd come and watch." James and Lily both shared the same grin. A giggle escaped Rose, who covered her mouth as to not distract her brother.

"Watch what?" The group pointed to Hugo, and Albus smiled.

"Oi, Carmen! Happy Christmas!"

"He's having a bloody field day." James said. Again, Rose laughed a bit, mostly at the fact that Hugo hardly noticed the quartet was talking about him. "He greets most everyone that walks by."

"Happy Christmas, Natalie!" Hugo waved with a petite Hufflepuff girl hurrying to her place before the meal began.

"Oh, actually, I'm Jewish." She corrected so politely with a sheepish smile. Hufflepuffs did always seem to be the most mannered house. Albus had never met a Hufflepuff he couldn't get along with.

"Well, then Happy Kwanzaa!" The girl frowned, nodded, and left. "Wonder what's got her up in a bunch."

"Can't imagine." Lily shrugged convincingly. And the rest looked away to avoid Hugo's gaze, doing their best to control the snickers and laughs.

"Albus, you should stay with us for the dinner." With a hand on his brother's shoulder, James looked Albus in the eyes. He wasn't demanding it, but highly suggesting it, and Albus could tell the much taller fifteen-year-old sibling of his really did want him to stay. This wasn't a matter of over protectiveness, it was just that…

"Your family's over here." Hugo added. Angrily, Rose narrowed her eyes at her younger brother as if to say, _'Shut up, you're not helping'_.

Biting his lip nervously, Albus turned to glance at the Slytherin table where Scorpius laughed about something seemingly downright hilarious with his friends.

"I don't have a plate here or anything." Albus brought up a good point, and it was shot down with ease.

"You can share with me." His sister offered. "I never finish, and you never eat much at meals."

"Though you might want to think about it." James prodded Albus's thin, lanky frame, receiving a scowl in return.

Ignoring James's comment, Albus argued, "Doesn't it seem a bit un-traditional for me to sit at a different table? Am I even allowed to?"

"Will they even _notice_?"

For moments of breathless silence, Albus thought, the others waiting patiently for his response. Really, this whole thing should've been no contest. They were his _family_. To blow them off for Scorpius Malfoy would've been such a terrible insult to the Gryffindors around him…

"Alright, I'll stay." Cheers met his decision, and Albus glanced back one more time at the Slytherin table with a painful twinge of guilt.

-------

To Albus's surprise, Scorpius hadn't brought up the meal afterwards. He, his blonde co-partner in crime just arrived shortly after he did, brought up small chat, and the two went to sleep along with their other roommates. If Albus hadn't known any better, he would've thought the Malfoy heir had forgotten all about the ordeal, and that he was free to go.

But he did know better, and Albus knew the Gryffindor-Slytherin tension was completely inevitable.

Well, at least he could salvage a good night's sleep before he woke up the next morning to be badgered by Scorpius with endless reasons why he should've had dinner with the Slytherin house rather than with his 'completely mental selfish git brother of his'. Sighing, he pulled his comforting covers around him, falling peacefully into a night full of dreams.

Until about twelve at night, when a sudden rush of cold air met him, his blanket being cast on the floor by some very rude insomniac who felt if he couldn't sleep- neither should Albus.

"I must be dreaming." Albus groaned, his voice hushed by his pillow.

"I can't believe you just _ditched_ me like that!"

"What _time_ is it?" Scorpius was kneeling next to his bedside, hissing in a barely audible whisper.

"Twelve o'clock, about." Was he bloody _mad_? Yes, yes he was. He was Malfoy, and leave it to Malfoy to think himself away for three hours before finally acting on his anger. Leave it to the King of Spontaneity to ruin his good eight hour rest!

"Listen, I'm sorry I never came back." But he'd rather keep his sanity. "But I need _sleep_."

"Why can't you just see how big of a mental, selfish git your brother is? He only kept you over there to make me cross." Yes, he'd lost his mind.

"Scorpius- he's my brother. I stayed because he's my _family_."

"You could've at least said something." Scorpius being defensive…it was very similar to a child throwing an angry pout. Reason was blown out of the water, logic dead and six feet under. Malfoy just wanted to argue and argue until he was magically right about everything.

"And I'm sorry. Good night." Albus rolled over, and heard faintly the shuffle of Scorpius rounding his bed. Good God, he would never give this up.

The side of the room he was now facing was darker, and Malfoy was just an angry dark silhouette in the corner; and just when he was ready to be scolded more, a hand reached from the shadows, snaked around his neck, and pulled his lips to Scorpius's in an unexpected kiss.

Then he jumped, moving back in fear, "Are you insane?!" Albus did his best to whisper, and it was difficult. Honestly, other boys were in the room. If they'd seen anything-

Albus shuddered from the thought.

With surprising force, Albus gripped Scorpius's arm, dragging him out of the room and into the dark Hogwarts night. Gee, this was uncannily similar to a certain night his third year. That night he'd ended up spending a few hours in his underwear tied to a statue.

Oh, and their Headmistress was the one to find them. The Headmistress Witwikki herself- though Albus never knew why she'd happened to be in the halls so late at night (or early in the morning, depending on whether one sees the glass half full or empty).

"First, don't _ever_ do _that_ with other guys around. _Ever._" As soon as the door to their room had shut, Albus was ranting. "Second, what was- you know-"

He touched his lips lightly "-that for?"

"Dunno." Coolly, Scorpius strutted past him and leaned against a wall.

"You…don't…know?" Scorpius laughed at him. He really did enjoy messing with Albus. He loved the look on his friend's face when he went from being outraged and offended to looking like a little girl who'd just been snogged for the first time.

Not to mention, he really didn't know. It was twelve at night! One minute he'd been laying in bed, thinking and thinking on and on about how much he loathed Gryffindors, the next he was picking a fight with Albus just to let off some steam (and perhaps to see what he'd actually do in response), the next they were kissing and now they were out in the hallway and freezing cold.

"Are you throwing a fit because you're actually angry or just for fun?" Second question, same answer!

"Dunno."

Groaning in frustration, Albus decided it was best to stop playing Malfoy mind games and just go back to bed. "Well, come on."

But when he put one cold hand on the doorknob, it didn't open. He shook it, turned it, and pulled it, be the damn door just wouldn't open.

"What? What is it?" Scorpius looked over his shoulder, his soft breath touching Albus's neck, briefly distracting him.

"It's locked."

"No way. Don't mess with me, Albus." Wide eyed, Scorpius tried to open the jammed door. No luck.

"This is completely your fault!"

"This is completely your fault!"

They both yelled to each other simultaneously, both cowering back as they remembered to be quieter. Fantastically, footsteps slowly made their way towards the two.

"You're kidding." Scorpius responded to the footsteps, taking him and pulling the two around the nearest corner.

"Who the blazes-" Malfoy's hand wrapped around his mouth, silencing him immediately. In a haze of darkness, the footsteps echoing in his mind, he was soon hugged close to Scorpius, hiding in the darkest possible location, a suit of armor concealing them well.

And then the Headmistress strolled past.

_In the boys' dorm?_ Albus felt the hand slowly removed from his lips, and he squirmed closer to his friend as the ancient Mr. Filch trailed behind her like a decrepit animal following its master.

"You sure you heard someone, Madam?" Filch croaked, the old told, looking around with one squinted eye. Of course he saw nothing, he appeared to be almost completely blind.

"Yes." The Headmistress droned slowly, taking her time as she walked. Soon she stopped before their room. Her long, aged fingers slowly ran over their locked door, tracing the names of its inhabitants. "Gordon, O'Reilly, Potter and…._Malfoy_."

James said her name with less loathing than she did. The tall, thin woman had said _Malfoy _even more terribly than his brother, who said it as if Malfoy were a dirty annoyance that just needed to go away. Witwikki had said it as if Malfoy were a thing that deserved to be shot and dragged into a shallow grave.

Scorpius's fingers wrapped around Albus's in an act of fear that Albus had never before seen from the fearless boy. His breathing was shallow and hushed, and he gripped Albus as closely as he could, wanting nothing more than to stay eons away from the woman and her henchman.

"Ah, yes, the Malfoy boy." Mr. Filch joined her to admire- or hate- the name. "Heard 'is father was the one that nearly killed Albus Dumbledore when he was just about his son's age."

The breathing stopped. Scorpius's hand grew slack, and Albus took it upon himself to grab them back to his and hold it tight, hold his hand in his own and keep them away from Scorpius.

_My… father?_ Something left Scorpius, something that left with all his warmth. If Albus hadn't been there, he was sure the lonely cold would have turned him to stone. Having Albus there was all that kept him sane, and he wrapped a free arm around the only boy- the only person- that knew him so well.

_He almost killed his headmaster? When he was my age?_

"The Killing Curse." Witwikki added a 'tsk'. "He may have come straight from death eaters, but a mere boy could rarely use such a thing."

_Straight from Death Eaters…_

"Think his boy's dabbled in the Dark Arts?" Filch questioned, scratching his greasy nose with an oily hand.

"Most likely." The Headmistress said calmly. "But not for much longer. Soon this school won't have any more threats like _him_ running around to taint my students."

"Parents will riot."

"Not when they see the Death Eaters have returned. Then they'll all worship me for ridding Hogwarts of things like Malfoy." Turning, Witwikki nodded to Filch. She added viciously, "They will worship me."

After a pause, "Let's keep moving."

Albus's heart raced. It was impossible. His father would know, of all people. If they had returned, the Order would know. Albus would know. James would know, Lily would know!

"There's no way they're back." The old keeper of the school coughed, shaking a finger to her confidently. "You have no proof."

"Maybe not, but I will." She mumbled in response, and their voices were lost as they traveled away. Soon, even their footsteps were lost in the endlessness of the hallways.

Immediately, Albus jumped up, turning to Scorpius. Pale and lost, his friend looked up to him with big, ruined blue eyes. He looked miserable, like something once great and beautiful crushed under Albus's weight.

"Scorpius. Don't…" Words hadn't needed to be exchanged. Albus shook his head, green eyes pleading Malfoy not to think the awful things he knew he was thinking about his family.

He couldn't speak. Scorpius just moaned, as if wounded, and buried his face in his hands. It was no wonder his father had been acting so strangely, keeping him in the house at all times, not allowing him to see friends. Was his dad like them? Was he a murderer? Was he the son of a _murderer_?

"Scorpius…" Albus was far away from him, but he was glad to feel his touch so near.

_'Is father was the one that nearly killed Albus Dumbledore when he was just about his son's age…_

Hot tears welled behind his eyes, but he held them back. For some reason, he was always ashamed of crying, and wouldn't let even Albus see when they finally fell into his hands. It was a bit obvious, though, the way he shook and sniveled every time he gasped for air.

"I can't believe that _fucker_." And now the anger came.

"Listen, Scorpius, we don't even know yet-"Albus started, but was cut off.

"No, Albus." The teen's bottom lip quivered as he looked up, eyes locked on an invisible target ahead. "For all I know, he'd one of them, too-"

"You don't know that." Death Eaters returning to the face of the planet was incredibly unlikely. Over twenty years later, appearing out of thin air after absolutely no activity for more than two decades…it was an absurd idea to Albus. He was right, too. It had to be something else stirring up trouble somewhere out there in the magical world, it _was _something else.

"I just…" His own father had almost used the Killing Curse against the man Albus was named after. A sudden painful clenching of his heart came as he envisioned himself murdering Albus in cold blood, just as Draco had almost done to Dumbledore…

_Draco Malfoy_.

"…I just don't know…" Another tear fell, and it was wiped away instantly.

"Come on." Albus said softly, helping his friend up and leading them both back towards the room. They would either knock or bang on the door until their roommates woke or…most likely…sit out there all night. "We'll send my mum and dad an owl first thing tomorrow. They'll help, they'll get everything straightened out."

"Mhm." Was all Scorpius could offer as an answer, making sure Albus was never too far away from his side as the darkness around him crept closer and closer, the moon climbing higher and higher into the night sky.

-------

**A/N: Don't worry, this isn't going to be an angst fic :P That does suck for Malfoy though, huh?  
Thanks for reading! **

**Oh, and if you reviewed on the previous Chapter 4, I think I'll leave your first reviews unless you happen to comment on the new Chapter 4. I'll delete the old ones then, otherwise I'll assume you think the same as last time. O.o**


End file.
